Majin Magic
by Cesilfei
Summary: A boy is dragged into a camping trip by his family, little does he realize that this camping trip may change his life drastically... Warning: Contains swearing, TF/TG, and features only OCs. *Possibly a one-shot story*
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Dragon Ball Z, all credit goes to Akira Toriyama.

This will likely be a one-shot thing, I may pick this back up if it looks like something I can pick up and run with but as of right now it's basically complete

* * *

It was a relatively quiet day over this relatively forested area, the birds chirped as they flew overhead, the wind was blowing gently from the right side, and here we were, walking through the woods to reach a clearing that was at least a few miles away...

I sighed in frustration, slowing my pace and falling behind.

My mother, a woman with long, red hair, white skin, hazel eyes, and a short stature took notice of my decreased pace, she was wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, white socks and white shoes, however she also had a hiking pack on her back. Next to her was 'dear old dad'...He had short, black hair, white skin, hazel eyes, he was short, but not as much as my mom...I'd say we were around the same height, he was wearing a sleeveless, grey shirt, black, airy shorts, white socks, and black shoes, he had a large bag as well.

I was carrying a backpack, I only brought what I would need to...Sadly there was no point in electronics out here since we'd have no power or internet...Thus I only brought the necessities, a wooden, folding table, a binder full of paper, pencils, and a sharpener...I would be lying if I said I didn't pack snacks though...Mainly sweets, which were stored in a pocket I had installed myself with an ice pack, which was on the front of the bag, allowing me to keep my back nice and cool...

Mom looked at me over her shoulder, "Come on, we haven't been walking for that long." she said tauntingly, "Gotta keep pace, wouldn't want to be left behind after all."

Dad scoffed, "Leave him be, he'll catch up later."

I glared at their backs, *At least Mom tries Asshole!* I hissed in my mind, not that i'd say it out loud and get stricken for it...*And you could at least TRY to be a little more sympathetic Mom, but no, you do things his way...*

My father was a complete dick, then again what should I expect from a step-father...My mother...I liked her, don't get me wrong...But why couldn't she see how much this asshole hurt me!?

I sighed as I slowed down even more, watching as the distance between us grew...Both physically and mentally...

Eventually they vanished down the path, leaving me to look around, bored...I was a relatively nerdy high schooler, I liked anime and video games, and I had neither out here...

*I get why they have to drag me around with them...But really, one of them doesn't even care to know me and the other is oblivious, they would have a better time if they just left me at home...* I hissed to myself, "Besides...Camping is soooo fucking boring...* I thought with a groan.

I was never a very 'physical' person, nor did I see 'beauty' in nature, I only saw what allowed us to live...I wasn't exactly healthy either, given my sweat-tooth, caffeine addiction, and I basically lived in front of a computer...It was a miracle that I didn't have diabetes...

A little down the way I saw something that struck me as 'odd'...There was a rocky formation in the woods to my left...I blinked before wandering towards it, unsure of whether or not I should really care...

It was sort of like a ball...A really weird looking one...But the thing that struck me the most was the fact that there was a line down the center...Then again the surface of the boulder looked as though it was covered in bulging veins...

I chuckled to myself, it kinda looked like somebody had carved the boulder to look like Majin Buu's cocoon from Dragon Ball Z, "Oh, that's rich...Who the hell would carve up a boulder like that, let alone had the time and patience to make it look as good as it does." Honestly, this amused me...Buu was probably one of my favorite characters, especially Fat Buu, I felt really bad for him because he could've been an awesome good guy...Then that dick shot his dog and Hercule...I remember crying a little when Buu had been as sad as he was...

I sighed as I placed my hand on the boulder, much to my surprise the surface was incredibly smooth...I blinked as I examined the surface better...It actually shined a little...The oddest surprise was how warm it was, but that could have just been because it had been in the sun for awhile, right?

As my hand ran over the central line of the boulder the structure shook slightly, almost immediately I threw myself backwards, landing flat on my ass as I shook, *D-Did it just move!?* I thought to myself. I waited a little, the ground seemed stable so there wasn't any chance an earthquake had disturbed it, but that would imply that...

Before I could gather the rest of my thoughts it began to shake and rock like crazy as steam erupted from the dividing line, I stared in a mix of fear, confusion, and awe as the shell slowly broke open to reveal a cloud-like structure, electricity cackled around it as it slowly compressed into something else.

I could only stare, my jaw dropping wide open, as I watched a figure land on it's feet...the steam eventually cleared to reveal the being that had been inside the 'boulder'. Given the shape of it's body it was clearly female, her skin was completely blue had had numerous holes, her 'hair' was actually numerous tendril-like growths made of the same material as her skin, the two most prominent ones curved upwards from the corners of her head, her eyes had black sclera with bright, green iris, her body was relatively short and slim, she wore a bright, purple vest with bright, yellow trim, a black cloth was wrapped over her chest, it actually covered more than enough, she had baggy, white pants, a tight belt tied them to her waist, she had pointed, black shoes, and bright, yellow mittens...

My brain had shut down...There was now a Majin IN FRONT OF ME, a FEMALE Majin I might add!

She blinked as she looked around, a look of childish wonder on her face...Then her eyes landed on me...I could feel my heart stop...I had no clue if I was about to die or not, worse yet HOW I would die, she could kill me in thousands of ways, one of which being TURNING ME INTO CHOCOLATE!

The Majin in question had leapt from her spot and was now squatting over me, staring down at me with the shadow of her hair making her eyes look darker, her childish smile looked so sinister from this position, "Hello!~"

...What?...

The Blue Majin's head tilted as she stared down at me, "Me didn't kill you~..." she stated, making an observation as she poked my cheek as though to confirm that I was still alive, "You no fool me, you alive!~"

I blinked as my jaw retracted, I could still feel the cold sweat rolling across my body, "Y-Yeah...Still here..." I stated, trying my best not to sound afraid.

Her smile widened with this, which wasn't helping, I don't give a shit how cute she was, any smile with black sclera is instantly terrifying, it's like the owner's possessed or something!

"You talk!~" she exclaimed, I resisted the urge to say 'not shit'. then her smile was replaced with a neutral expression, she then poked my right cheek again before poking her own, causing her cheek to dent inwards before popping back into place, "You not Majin...You something else..."

I blinked, my eyebrow raising slightly, "Well...Yeah, I mean, wasn't it obvious the second you saw me?"

She pouted, her cheek inflating, "You weird.~"...Look who's talking! she hummed a little as her head rocked, she sat on my waist, making me VERY uncomfortable as I tried thinking of a way out of this situation, but eventually she looked as though she had just invented the light bulb, "Me know!~ Sesame make you friend!" she exclaimed as she stared down at me.

I gulped, sweat running down my face, "Uh...What?" she glared at me, puffing her cheeks up again, I quickly rose my hands defensively and shook them, "I-I mean sure, i'll be your friend!" I stated in a panic.

Sesame, which I assume was her name, brightened up as bounced up and down a little, "Yay!~ Sesame has new friend!" I groaned and bit my bottom lip, my face heating up a little, wishing that the cute, female creature on top of me would stop bouncing on me, or at least not there! Before I could try asking her to move she settled down a little and sprung forwards a little, planting herself firmly on my stomach, a grin on her face, "Now, me make friend better!"

I blinked, confused by what she meant, I would've asked but my mind froze as she basically punched herself in the stomach and pulled a bit of her blue 'flesh' off, I was about to ask what she was doing when she forced the part of herself she tore off into my mouth. My eyes went wide as she covered my mouth with her mits, she smiled at me with a grin resembling a child on Christmas morning as she forced me to swallow the odd, blue material, which tasted oddly like grapes...

Before long my body began to convulse as a heat spread through my body, I gasped as my skin became smoother and my hair began to retreat into my flesh, my insides felt weird...Like they weren't actually there anymore...

Sesame removed her hands from my mouth and started humming to herself as she watched me, a blank smile on her face. Before long my skin slowly changed color and texture, going from looking anything Human to porcelain white, smooth, rubbery 'flesh', I groaned as my nails turned black and extended, my body slimming even further, but the worst of it was the feeling in my chest and waist...I gasped, suddenly realizing what was happening as the bulge in my pants began to shrink, two lumps rose from my chest as the transformation continued.

I could feel my legs shaking as my hips and thighs began to expand, the two lumps on my chest eventually stopped growing but were still rather large, my hair was soon replaced by tendril-like growths from my head, they were similar to Sesame's but instead of having two prominent 'horns' I had a singular 'horn' growing upwards from the center of my 'hairline' on the top of my head, changes i hadn't noticed were my sclera turning black around my brown eyes and my tongue turning green.

Sesame grinned widely, ending the song she was humming right as my transformation finished with the development of holes in my flesh in similar locations, my muscles growing slightly, and my clothes being swallowed by my body, replaced with more 'Majin'-like attire, essentially copying how sesame's clothes looked.

I blinked as I stared down at 'my' body...You would think that i'd transform mentally, right? I didn't, I was now a teenage boy in the body of a female Majin...I wasn't sure what to think...

Sesame jumped up smiling down at me as she knelled down next to me, allowing me to sit up, which I had done hastefully. I looked myself over, my hands, my legs, everything...I had actually undergone a complete physical transformation...

"Friend like?..." I turned my head to see Sesame staring at me, a saddened look on her face.

I bit into my lower lip as I glared at her, I could completely tear her heart i half right here and now...And yet...Slowly I stopped shaking as my anger withdrew, "I'm fine Sesame..." I stated quietly with my new voice, "I just wish you would have asked me first!" I said with a hiss.

sesame pouted as she looked down like a child being scolded, "Me sorry..."

I sighed as I sat up and pulled the Blue Majin into a hug, "I said it's fine..."

Sesame smiled brightly, "Friend happy?~" I nodded at her, which caused her to lunge up at me, hugging me in return, "Friend happy Majin!~ Sesame glad!"

I blinked as I looked down at her, "'Friend' is going to get real annoying..." I groaned as I started thinking of a new name for me..."Call me...Majin...Pepper..."

...Pepper? Don't get me wrong, I thought it was a cute name, but it didn't really fit the 'Magic' naming scheme...Eh, fuck it.

Sesame grinned widely, "Pepper?~" she repeated, "Pepper is sesame's new friend! Sesame hopes to be best best friends!~" she exclaimed as she tightened the hug.

I returned the hug, resting my chin on her shoulder, *Well, this is my life now...* I thought to myself, *But hey...It beats being stuck with that...*

I froze as my grip lightened significantly, Sesame must have noticed this and pulled back from the hug, looking at me with a concerned expression, "Is Pepper okay?" she asked meekly, her voice laced with concern.

A smile came to my face, "Hey Sesame, your not hungry, are you?" I asked innocently, surely enough the Blue Majin nodded and rubbed her exposed belly. I chuckled, "Oh, is that so?~"

She seemed to miss the dark tone, I could feel my grin broaden.

"I happen to know somewhere that we could grab a snack or two..."


	2. Chapter 2

I chuckled to myself as I watched Sesame eat the chocolate I handed her, a smirk on my face, *Goodbye 'Dad'.~* My mother had run off into the woods, I had stopped Sesame from going after her...She didn't deserve to get hurt just because she was oblivious.

Sesame finished and patter her belly, a smile on her face, "Yay!~" she exclaimed, her fists in the air, I had to admit that she was pretty adorable for a monster...Then again, I was a monster just like her now too...Eh, whatever, "Pepper hungry?~" she asked, staring at me with an inquisitive look.

I shook my head, pulling my backpack from behind my back to reveal the pocket full of sweets, "Nope, I got my own." I stated as I pulled out a bar of dark chocolate. Before devouring the bar whole I shot Sesame a glance, stopped her humming and drawing her attention, "Hey Sesame, what were you doing in that ball?" I figured I might as well get answers, after all, it might help me figure out how she even exists in my world to begin with...

Sesame grinned, "Opero told Sesame to make army!~"

I froze, staring at the Blue Majin blankly, "Opero? Army?" I asked, as confused as ever.

Sesame nodded, "Opero told Sesame that Sesame could make many friends, he tell me if I make more Majin for Opero, I get more friends!~" she stated, "Opero told Sesame that she's best Majin because she can make people Majin's like her! He said even Mister Buu can't do that!" she stated as she puffed out her chest with pride.

I blinked, taking in everything I had just heard, *Hmm...So this Opero guy is like Bibidi, if he made a Majin better than Buu then he would have to know about Buu to begin with, and if she's calling Buu 'Mister' then this must be either during the Online timeline or Xenoverse Timeline when she was created...And he is using her to build some kind of Majin army...* I chuckled to myself, this meant that something must've went wrong, otherwise she'd be wreaking havoc on some poor DBZ alternate universe, "I got it...You know Sesame, you don't have to make more Majin for Opero."

Sesame looked confused, tilting her head, "Me don't? Why, Sesame want friends..."

I grinned at her, "Oh, I didn't say 'No turning people into Majin anymore', I said no more making Majin for Opero." Sesame seemed only more confused, I sighed before moving to sit beside her, from there I put my arm around her neck, "See...Opero was a real jerk-face, he wasn't going to give you friends, he was going to take them and treat you like you were stupid."

Sesame gasped, her eyes going wide, "WHAT!? Mr. Opero lied to Sesame?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

I nodded, "Exactly, that's why he told you to make him an army...So he'd had dozens of you and no more need for you so he could use your friends as his friends instead, he was gonna steal them from you." I explained. Sesame's cheeks puffed up as large veins appeared on her head, steam began to erupt her her head as she got angry, "But it's alright, that jerk can't touch your friends now."

Almost immediately Sesame calmed down, she looked at me, her face still glowing red, "He can't?"

I nodded, "Nope, he's far-far away!" I explained, stretching my arm to the other side of the opening to illustrate my point, "Your friends are all yours Sesame, you don't have to do anything that jerk told you to do anymore."

Sesame grinned, her face returning to it's normal blue as she pulled me into a hug, "Yay!~" I chuckled as I patted her on the back, "Now Sesame ask question!" I blinked as she pulled away, a completely blank expression on her face, "Where babies come from?"

My brain ground to a halt, my expression turned as blank as hers as the gears in my head stopped turning, "...What?...Why?"

Sesame shrugged, "Sesame ask Opero and he never tell, he just start laughing at Sesame..." she stated, pouting as though her intelligence was just questioned.

...Well, no point in lying, "Sesame..." I started, placing my hands on her shoulders, "When a man and a woman love each other very much...Sex...The end..." with that I withdrew my hands, Sesame looked as confused as ever as she tilted her head, earning a sigh from me, "Yeah, I didn't expect you to know what that meant, and no, I won't explain." I stated dryly.

Sesame looked disappointed, "Aw~..."

I blinked, *Then again...In Dragon Ball Online they basically said that Majin reproduce by pulling off a part of themselves, putting them together, and blasting them with magic...* with this my own curiosity started to build, "Hey Sesame, wanna help me test something?" I asked blankly.

Sesame blinked, "Test?~" I nodded, Sesame smiled, "Okay, me help Pepper!~"

"Alright, so do that thing where you take off a part f yourself." I started, as she punched herself in the stomach and pulled off apart of herself, kinda like dough, I followed, repeating what she had done. By the end we were both holding a ball of whatever the hell we were made of, I had purposely made mine bigger than hers, "Alright, now, place yours on top of mine." I stated.

As she did I watched as the two balls stuck together, kinda like a snowman, Sesame tilted her head, wondering what we were doing. I raised my head-tail, Sesame, seeing this, did the same, and we both used our magic on the blob snowman in my hands. We blinked as we stared at it, the blue and white had run together to make an incredibly pale blue...At first it didn't seem to do anything, but just as I was about to drop it...

The blob exploded, replaced with a small Majin, it looked like a miniature version of Sesame...But pale blue...Complete with tiny, Majin clothing. Sesame's eyes practically turned into stars as her mouth opened in a large grin, I blinked in confusion, honestly not expecting this to have worked, then the little Majin opened it's eyes, letting out a lazy, yet cute yawn as it stirred in my hands...Then she smiled and extended her arms towards Sesame, "Mommy!~"

My expression turned wooden as Sesame quickly yanked the child from my hands, "AW!~ She's cute!~" she exclaimed as she hugged the Mini-Majin, "Sesame and Pepper made a baby!~" she practically sung as she skipped around the clearing.

I could feel my arms twitching, *...What have I done...* my arms fell to my sides as Sesame skipped back over to me, holding the child right up to my face, it was just now that I noticed it had brown eyes, like mine.

I blinked as the child smiled and reached for me, I hesitantly took the child from Sesame and hugged her, "Other Mommy!~" I bit my bottom lip as my face heated up.

Sesame had basically tackled us, making this a group hug, "Pepper and Sesame are family now!~ Now we need name baby!" for some reason the idea of being Sesame's 'Wife' filled me with an overwhelming sense of dread...

*...What have I done!?...*

* * *

I sighed to myself as Sesame flew past me, Ocus clinging to her back, it was bad enough trying to learn how to fly, I had all sorts of other powers to learn...And Sesame was hardly a perfect teacher, especially with her focuses being elsewhere now.

To make matters worse I had learned how to sense power...I was nothing to laugh at by DBZ standards, but Sesame and Ocus crushed me in terms of power...Let me put this in easier words, I was Kid Buu, sure that was powerful and all, but Sesame was Super Buu with Gotenks absorbed, Sesame was Super Buu...Basically they were stronger than me and it was hardly motivating me to learn right now...

As Sesame and Ocus were fooling around I was trying to get flying down while still thinking about how sesame could have got here in the first place...The only thing that really came to mind was the idea that maybe it was something like when Buu or Gotenks screamed and made a portal, but how would she do that in her cocooned state?

I had managed to get airborne and fly a little but I was hardly going to be crossing an entire state any time soon, Sesame flew past me at such a speed that the wind almost knocked me out of the air, "Come on slowpoke!~" she shouted as she passed me, Ocus giggling as she held onto her mother.

I growled lowly, "Not all of us are experts!" I shouted back, receiving a laugh as a response.

It wasn't all bad though...The thought of all the things I could do with a little training amazed me, I wanted to learn how to use these new powers...Maybe not for the best reasons, or morally correct ones, but did I even need to care? I was practically indestructible, and besides...

There were a lot of bastards that pissed me off...

*But not much longer...* I thought to myself with a chuckle as I increased my speed, trying my hardest to catch up with Sesame without losing control and crashing...Again...


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned as I shot a beam from my index finger, the result was an explosion that caved in a nearby mountain, both the beam and the blast were purple...I didn't really have a problem with purple but with my favorite color being green I was more than a little disappointed, however, Sesame and Ocus stared at it and admired the blast, "Boom was so pretty Pepper!" Sesame exclaimed, a childish grin on her face, Ocus just laughed and clapped.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Eh, it wasn't really that cool, I had to hold back a lot or people might see what's going on..." In all honesty I was surprised that I didn't worry as much about being discovered as I thought I would, I was more worried about accidentally hitting my Mom somewhere out there...That's if she was even still in the area, for all I knew she bailed when the 'bubblegum monsters' came from the woods and turned her dick of a husband into chocolate.

I had spent this whole day learning about my powers, but i've been slowly making progress as the week went by...I think the dumbest thing that happened was when I tried too hard to get airborne and ended up in space...Not the highlight of my training, but I guess turning birds mid-flight into chocolate was a good nod at my improving accuracy...Still couldn't hit bugs worth shit though, so I guess i'm not 'perfect' but that wasn't what mattered...

I chuckled to myself as I clenched my hands into fists and raised them in front of me, a smirk on my face, *With this kind of power I could do so much, I could level a city if I wanted and no one would be able to stop me!~* I thought to myself, *But what would be the point in hurting the people that ignored me like I asked, no, I won't hurt the city, but boy do I have a shit-list of specifics!~*

Sesame noticed my chuckling and tilted her head, "What funny Pepper?" she asked, curious as to why her partner was laughing to herself.

I stopped laughing and cleared my throat before putting on an innocent smile, "Oh, I just remembered a funny joke is all!~" lies, I was reading my shit-list...I crossed my arms over my chest, "Say, Sesame, Ocus, aren't you guys getting...Bored?" like mother like daughter they both tilted their heads in unison, "I mean, we're in the forest alone, there's nobody except that nice lady that ran off, don't you wanna go exploring? Meet the locals?...Make friends?"

In reality my plot was just to get closer to a city, whether I showed it or not I did want to stick around with these two...Maybe it was parental instincts...Maternal instincts? Fuck if I know, I just wanted them to stay nearby.

Sesame's face brightened as she grinned at the idea of making friends, "Sesame can make more friends!?~"

I chuckled as my smile brightened, "Of course, who wouldn't want to be friends with you?"

Sesame practically jumped up and down while Ocus stared at me, giving me the Majin equivalent of a raised eyebrow like she knew I was up to something, but what could I say? Mentally she took after me, so I was hardly surprised that she could see through my bullshit.

I smirked as Sesame and Ocus agreed, the latter may have been hesitant but sesame didn't seem to notice, which made my life just a little bit easier...

* * *

I chuckled as I passed another group from a nearby anime convention, *Looks like luck favors me, if there wasn't a convention we might actually be drawing attention.* I smiled as I looked over to see Sesame and Ocus talking with a group of DBZ fans commenting on the 'realistic costumes', passing off Sesame's speech patterns as getting in character, Ocus seemed to be enjoying the attention as well but kept looking at me occasionally out of the corner of her eyes.

My eyes wandered around the city, it seemed pretty nice...For the most part it was quiet and traffic didn't seem like a total bitch...The people didn't exactly strike me as assholes, I honestly didn't plan on coming here though, I was going to head straight back home when Sesame saw somebody dressed like a Majin, so I stopped for her, this was simply a 'pit stop' so to speak.

I hadn't noticed Sesame running at me until I was being dragged into the crowd, I blinked in confusion before I was stopped in front of some DBZ cosplayers, Sesame's new friends, "This is Pepper, she friend too!" she exclaimed.

And this is where my social awkwardness kicked in, I may have fit into the group since I was an anime enthusiast, but being around so many people wasn't my strong suit. I fidgeted as I bit my lower lip and gave a small wave, "U-Uh...What's up?"

"Wow, her costume is just as awesome!" a girl dressed like Bulma stated, "Where did you guys get those!?"

a Saiyan cosplayer shook his head, "Probably made 'em, they look like OCs or Xenoverse Characters."

I blinked, really glad that no one realized that our skin would stretch if pinched, "Heh, yeah!" I stated, "Yeah, we made these, and it took a **real** long time."

They seemed to continue admiring our 'costumes' before somebody finally decided to start a conversation, seeing as it was anime related I was able to join in...These guys were pretty cool...More reason not to do anything to this city.

* * *

I sighed as I wandered the streets, there were still cosplayers out so I didn't have to worry about people stopping me. Why was I wandering you may ask? Simple, Sesame and Ocus had wandered off...Thus I had to look for them...I knew where they were since I had the power to sense them, but I wasn't able to fly unless I wanted to blow my cover and cause a panic...

I looked around, *Dammit, I told them not to run to far, but what should I expect, Sesame's as bad as a kid their first time at a theme park...* I stated with a mental groan. Eventually I froze when I saw them at a nearby shop, Ocus and Sesame were staring at the park across the road, eventually crossing the road. Sesame seemed to notice me after crossing and waved, I stopped and blinked before waving back with a smile, *Heh, I guess they saw other parents with their kids over there...*

I started to feel lonely, kinda wanting to head over to them, but I fought it off, staring at the nearby shops and what they had to offer...In all honesty this city was pretty big, the number of stores and stands around wasn't too surprising and for the most part this place didn't really stick out to me...Eventually I returned my attention to Sesame and Ocus, who were no longer playing, instead three people seemed to be talking to them...But something felt wrong...Like I didn't want them to talk with those guys...

I blinked, following this new instinct as I crossed the road, I soon realized that the three were laughing and that I was steadily getting angrier by the moment, "So, where'd you get the costume, I didn't know it was Halloween already!"

...Oh hell no...

Sesame frowned, remembering the lie I told her, "Uh, Sesame made it..." she wasn't happy that much was obvious.

The boys laughed more, "Sesame? Like a magician, what a geek!"

Ocus was clearly getting angry, "Don't laugh at Mommy, Sesame's not a geek!"

This only egged the bullies on, "So your name is actually Sesame, that's fucking retarded!" the head bully stated, I could feel my fist clenching tighter with each word, "And not only did you dress up your kid in some stupid anime costume, but you spoke in third person, do you have autism or something!?"

...

...

I approached Sesame and Ocus with a blank expression, Sesame looked like she was about to cry, Ocus was the first to notice me, "Pepper, Mommy's getting bullied!" she whined, she then blinked, noticing my blank expression as I got closer, "Mommy?"

I blinked as I looked down at her and rubbed her head, "It's alright...Mommy's here now..." I told her before rubbing Sesame's head, "Hey, don't cry Sesame..."

Sesame's lip quivered as she nodded, "Sesame no cry, me not sad!~" she wiped her eyes, "Sesame not stupid, right Pepper?" she asked me, her voice shaking slightly.

I smiled, though my eyes were still narrow, "Of course not...Now, Sesame, take Ocus and go play somewhere else, i'll catch up in a little." I stated in a quiet tone, Ocus gulped as she looked up at me, "Don't worry, i'm just going to have a civil discussion with those gentlemen over there."

Ocus's eyes widened, "Uh, M-mommy, I think we should all go!"

Before Sesame could suggest the same I put my index finger to her lips, "Now now, don't worry, just have fun...I'm happy whenever your happy." Sesame smiled and nodded, I smiled at her as I patted her shoulders, "That'a girl! Go, have fun!~"

Sesame picked up Ocus and left, leaving me alone with the bullies, laughing at this display, "Aw~ she needs her girlfriend to-" before the bully could finish that sentence I was sure enough that Sesame and Ocus were far enough away. Veins began to bulge across my body as steam erupted from the holes in my skin, my porcelain white skin slowly turned red as I shook, I slowly turned my head to look at them from over my shoulder, wearing the same smile I wore when I had comforted sesame.

The creeps shut up as I turned to face them completely, my head tilted slightly, "You know...I hate shit like you...People that get off by insulting people just because your mother didn't fucking swallow you!~" I hissed with a smile, "But you know, I don't have to deal with you, instead I can do something about you, and quite frankly, I think I will!~"

Without a second of hesitation my head-tail aimed at the head bully and blasted him with the chocolate ray, turning him into a human shaped figure made of white chocolate, his friend's jaws dropped as they stared in disbelief of what had happened, but that wasn't the end of it. With my right hand I signaled for the skull-sized figure to fly into my hand, which it did.

I looked the figure over, staring at it as I lifted it to my face for the two bullies to see, "You know...I normally eat chocolate...I don't like white chocolate, and i'm pretty sue that you taste bitter as well..." I stated slowly before crushing the figure in my grip, an innocent grin on my face, "Oops, what happened!?" I asked with a shrug, the two bullies stared at the crumpled figure, horrified to the point that they couldn't move, "It would seem that your friend had an unfortunate accident, that's a real shame isn't it?~ But who knows, I might be able to fix him!~"

With this I tossed the crumpled chocolate man at them, blasting it mid-air with my head-tail.

Their eyes widened as the crumpled chocolate exploded mid-air, replaced with a splatter of blood, the bits of chocolate replaced with an airborne, mangled, torn corpse. They shook as the blood from their friend coated their bodies, his remains landed on the ground with a thud, they were staring at me, smiling at them, "Oops...I guess not~..."

their senses must have returned because they immediately turned and tried to run away, I chuckled as I used both hands to pull parts from my body, whipping the removed 'fat' around like a lasso before throwing both, which wrapped around the two running bullies, taking them to the ground before constricting them. By this point people passing the park were screaming, not only because of my inhuman abilities, but because I had basically mangled a man in broad daylight.

I slowly approached my two captives, a smirk on my face, "The joke's not funny when it's lethal, is it? But then again why would fuckboys like you care, your the kind of dicks that would laugh if a geek committed suicide, aren't you?" I hissed the question as they squirmed, I chuckled darkly, "That's why nobody's going to miss you once i'm through with you...Your going to suffer like everyone you've insulted!~"

I watched, smiling sadistically as they tried to squirm to gain some distance, I could easily kill them with the constricting flesh I had thrown at them, but I had something much better in mind...I stomped on both of their backs as I used more flesh to create to balls in my hand, both were hollow.

I chuckled to myself as I dropped them on the back of their heads, splattering over them before wrapping around the entirety of their skulls. They squirmed and screamed as they tried to get the balls off their heads, knowing that their air supply had been cut off. I stared down at them with a smirk as their struggle slowly weakened before their bodies went limp, their white skin paling.

I chuckled darkly to myself as the removed flesh returned to me, it's not like it did much, after all anything removed basically reformed on it;s own in a matter of seconds and anything returned didn't really add on or anything...Oh well...The point was that I had just killed the first three of numerous assholes, and these jackasses weren't even on my list.

I laughed as I jumped up and down, stomping on both of their bodies, "Yeah, that's right world!" I screeched to the heavens, "Pepper's here, and she won't deal with your bullshit anymore!~" I laughed harder, continuing to jump on the two bullies until I accidentally broke their backs. Still laughing a little I tried my best to calm down, *Hehehe...Well, that was fun...Now to go find Sesame...* I thought to myself as I started to leave the park.

As I was about to exit, however, I looked back at the three corpses, a smirk growing on my face as I raised my right hand, pointing with my index finger as a purple light began to glow.

In a matter of seconds there was a large explosion in the park, embers and smoke from the blast fell and rose with the wind as panic erupted in the city. I cackled to myself as I pushed past those stupid enough to run by me, *That was for calling sesame stupid by the way, I hope that you burn...* I thought towards them, a sadistic grin on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared boredly at my reflection in the river, Sesame and Ocus were fooling around somewhere nearby. Ocus didn't really seem happy to see me...And i'll admit that it hurt pretty bad...I don't think my chest has hurt like this since may grandparents died, but I guess I should expect to feel this way...

I sighed, dropping a rock on my reflection for the hell of it, *Dammit, why is it so bad for me to get a little payback after years of being treated like shit?* I asked myself mentally, *Morality be damned, those fuckers were nothing but scum, they don't get when enough is enough and they never get punished, so why the fuck is it so wrong for me to be pissed off!?*

Feeling my temper raising, steam began to pour from my head, I growled as I raised my right hand at the woods in front of me, not caring about the aftermath, I REALLY needed to blow something up right now!

A black orb resembling a storm cloud formed at my hand, purple energy lined it's physical shape and poured from it as it grew, with a grunt I fired the miniature Death Ball and watched it buzz around haphazardly before touching down somewhere in the woods, creating a blast that pushed trees away from the large crater, making a dome shaped blast that I could see from here.

I groaned as I stood up, the cops had tried pursuing us before but we lost them easily, they'd have probably called in the military if we had fought back, but for now they seem to want to control the situation in that last city...That and we haven't really made ourselves known...

"Pepper!" I blinked, my internal monologue cut off, when I turned to see Sesame running at me, Ocus staying back, "Something wrong?" she asked, oblivious to why I had blew up a portion of the woods.

I sighed, "I'm fine Sesame..." I stated with a blank expression.

Sesame didn't buy it, "No, Pepper is mad, Sesame can feel it!" she stated, "Please, why Pepper mad?"

I frowned as it all started turning in my head, like a whirlpool all my thoughts were jumbled around...And I ended up lashing out...

The steam I was holding back burst from my skull like a pipe had busted, I stomped once, shaking the ground, and angered expression on my face, "I don't fucking get it!" I screamed, "I get pushed around and that's fucking fine, but when I get a little revenge everyone fucking hates me!" I could feel the veins in my forehead growing, Sesame had taken a step back, a worried look on her face as I snapped, "My own daughter thinks i'm some kind of psychopath, people want me dead for killing three assholes that deserved it, and then you both leave me alone in the corner like I did something wrong, IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!"

My screech was so loud that the trees had been pushed by it, the energy I had been holding back lashed out randomly, tossing up chunks of earth and blowing holes into trees as chunks of wood, pebbles, and even water molecules were lifted by the energy coming off of me.

It hurt, it hurt so much trying to stop it all, it felt like my head was splitting in two...I let out another loud screech as I fell to my knees, clutching my head in my hands as the pain grew. Sesame and Ocus quickly ran to my side and tried to talk some sense into me but it did little to help, my whole body ached as steam erupted from wherever it could.

Eventually Sesame managed to forcibly pull my hands from the sides of my head and replaced them with her own, Ocus watched as she started to hum something and her hands started glowing. I squirmed in her grip, my body was trying to resist what was going on but eventually I quit moving as I felt something inside me change...Suddenly I felt...Remorse, fear, confusion...

Tears started forming in my eyes as I pulled Sesame into a hug, crying into her chest as she continued doing whatever she was doing...It felt...Warm...

Ocus gasped as the steam pouring from my head stopped, it had turned black like smoke and began to cling together in the sky above, "M-Mommy!" she shouted, tugging at Sesame's pant's leg, but she didn't stop, she continued humming with a smile on her face.

Sesame wrapped her arms around my head, "Sesame make Pepper all better, bad thoughts all gone now..." she said quietly.

I continued to sob into her chest, sorry that I had snapped at her like I did, all my thoughts about 'getting revenge' were gone, "Sesame...O-Ocus...I'm so s-sorry!" I whined.

Sesame shushed me, patting me on her back, "It alright...Sesame not mad..." she would occasionally look up at the black mass in the sky, but right now her concern was calming me down before things got out of hand, "Ocus watch bad thing, kay?" she asked her daughter, lifting me up bridal style as she decided to move me somewhere else.

The little Majin nodded in response and stared up at the black cloud, which was slowly but surely taking the shape of a Majin, bright red sparks flew from it as the cloud started to condense.

I tried to stop sobbing while Sesame flew me off somewhere, eventually dropping me off in a cave not so far away. She layed me on the ground and kissed my forehead, "Sesame be right back, Pepper stay here." she stated happily, not waiting for a response before taking off.

I was much calmer by this point as I pulled my knees into my chest, hugging myself as I tried to regain control over my thoughts and emotions.

Meanwhile, Sesame had returned to confront this new presence. She watched as the dark clouds gave way to a dark figure...The new Majin fell from the sky on purpose, choosing to slam into the ground, creating a crater under her feet.

This newcomer had extremely dark, purple skin, her head-tendrils were long, giving her a very 'Grudge-like' appearance as they hid her face partially, only her right side stuck out and that was only a little...Her head-tail was like Pepper's, sticking out of the top on her head, but hers was long and fell towards the back, her brown eyes had black sclera, blending in with her flesh relatively well with only the brown iris stick out in the shadow covering her face, but the oddest part about this Majin was that occasionally across her skin there were brighter purple splotches, She also seemed to be wearing a tattered, black cloak over her clothes, which were just like ours.

Sesame puffed up her cheeks as she glared back at this newcomer, "You bad part of Pepper, you hurt her!"

The newcomer was silent for the most part, only shooting back some unintelligible mumbling that didn't really seem to transmit into words. The two glared each other down, Ocus stared at the scene, worried because this newcomer almost matched them both in terms of power.

The newcomer's glare seemed to sharpen as her muttering increased, "You...You take me out, you no want me be Pepper!" she yelled back angrily, her voice was far more feral than any of theirs had been, it was like Pepper's voice when she had snapped, but always screeching and scratchy.

Before Sesame could react the Dark Majin was on her, throwing both fists at the same time, an expression of pure rage behind her bangs, Sesame managed to catch them but the result was a blast that broke the sound barrier, she glared at her attacker, "You bad Majin, Sesame hurt you if you fight!"

The newcomer seemed to deem words worthless at this point and screamed in Sesame's face as she put her full strength into pushing forward against her grip, overpowering Sesame and launching her backwards. Sesame managed to catch herself mid slide and managed to prevent herself from sliding too far away, a vein bulged in her forehead as she charged up, creating a stream of wind so strong that the previously crippled trees had been successfully pushed over.

The newcomer screeched like a wild animal as she beat her chest, charging up in a similar fashion, all sense seemed lost on this Dark Majin, and for a good reason, Sesame had used her magic to rip out Pepper's vengeful thought and desire for blowing stuff up for the fun of it, however, to the Dark Majin she was now trying to get revenge for being separated from herself...So she was pissed off because she was removed.

Being far more aggressive than Sesame, she quit charging up early and flung herself at the Blue Majin, who barely had the time to block her swing, which sent her flying down into the forest below, creating a blast similar to a bomb going off due to the force of the impact, almost immediately she followed it up by clapping her hands together and pulling them apart to create a black and red energy ball, roughly the size of a human adult, before she threw it downwards, creating an explosion that could destroy mountains.

She watched as the blast spread, leaving a massive crater in it's wake, but when Sesame flew out of the smoke, delivering a punch to her stomach, she was bent in half, almost immediately afterwards she received a punch to the face, forcing her back upright, before she was grabbed by the leg, spun around, and tossed to the ground, slamming into the deepest part of the crater.

She groaned in anger as she lifted herself out of the Majin-shaped hole, looking up to see Sesame staring down at her, a blank expression on her ace with a shadow over her eyes, a smile slowly spread across the Blue Majin's face as she lift her finger in the air, creating a ball of energy almost twice the size of the one the Dark Majin had made before.

Sesame hummed lightly, "Sesame gonna hurt you so bad!~" she stated in a sing-song manner before she aimed her finger down at the crater, causing the energy ball to slowly descend towards her target. It slowly got smaller as the energy condensed itself, picking up speed each time it shrunk, the Dark Majin glared at the ball as it dropped towards her.

Clenching her fists tightly she she sucked in as much air as she could before releasing a screech that even Pepper could hear from her current location, this roar ripped a hole in the fabric of space and time, Sesame watched in surprise as the ball went through the hole, almost immediately afterwards a hole opened up behind her.

Sesame gasped in surprise as her own attack slammed into her, resulting in an explosion one could compare to an atom bomb detonating in the sky. The Dark Majin chuckled to herself like a hyena as she charged up a large ball of energy of her own, intent on wiping out whatever remained of sesame before she could reform.

I, having snapped out of my emotional distress, had gone to the mouth of the cave where I witnessed what happened to Sesame, I stared, my jaw wide open, "Sesame!" I shouted, I needed to go to her, I needed to help!

Before the Dark Majin could finish charging up her attack she was interrupted when a barrage of ki blasts slammed into her, she turned to see the culprit was Ocus, shivering slightly as she stared at the former part of her mother. Revenge clouding the Dark Majin's mind, she immediately went after Ocus, who used her intelligence to lead her away from Sesame, but she was also terrified, Ocus was much smaller than Sesame, so there was less of her that she could have to reform and she honestly didn't know if even a molecule of her body would survive a blast like that, which would likely come her way if she got caught.

Unfortunately for her the Dark Majin accelerated just enough to slam into her at full speed, knocking her off balance and out of the air as she slammed into the ground below. The Dark Majin wasted no time in pursuing her, wanting to punish her before blowing her up, she growled as she flung herself in the direction Ocus ell in.

Pepper, not far behind, could feel her maternal instincts kicking in, practically gasping when she realized that the Dark Majin was after her daughter, "Ocus! I'm coming!" she screamed, taking off in the direction that she needed to go.

Meanwhile, Ocus tried to get up and gain some distance but was stomped into the ground by her pursuer, letting out a yelp of pain as her body shook. The Dark Majin hissed as she bent down, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her, glaring into her eyes as she pulled back her right hand, ready to make Ocus her punching bag, the small Majin felt tears forming as she squirmed to try escaping her attacker, "MOMMY!" she screamed, as loud as she could.

The noise staggered the Dark Majin, reeling back slightly, before she could act on her plan of beating Ocus the both of them felt an immense wave of killer Intention, a distant power shook the world around them as a scream in the distance could be heard. Before they could fully register the increase in power something broke the sound barrier, in a split second they both witnessed something that would terrify just about any living creature...

As time froze they saw a completely red Majin, a mix of steam and smoke pouring from her body as she suddenly appeared into their reality, having flown so fast that the trees hadn't even registered that they had basically been impaled by her turning herself into a living torpedo...Or at least, not yet...their trunks would be non-existent in a second as what's left gets thrown across the country from the blast...But the scariest part? The burning expression of sheer rage plastered on her face, mixed with that of a psychotic killer ready to rip you apart atom-by-atom, knowing it's impossible but doing it anyway because their anger gave them the excuse...

In that moment my scream finally reached them, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" I had screeched as my fist collided with the Dark Majin's face in that instant, grabbing my daughter with my free hand.

The punch had hit the Majin so hard that she flew a few meters before she was stopped, slamming into a wall of nothing and sending cracks through the air, these reformed quickly but the ground wasn't so lucky once reality fixed itself...The Dark Majin still stopped where she had slammed into Space and Time, but the ground behind her, from the start of the forest, all the way to the previous city, was leveled as her body was splattered across the wreckage.

I hissed at the splattered enemy, the arm I had used in the punch was basically vaporized, but that didn't matter, it would just reform anyway..."Mommy..." I blinked as I looked at my free arm, Ocus was smiling at me, tears forming in her eyes, before she clung to me, crying, "I was so scared, I thought Bad Mommy was going to hurt me!" she wailed.

I panted as my lungs caught up with me, steam coming off me as I tried to cool off as best I could...My whole body felt like I had passed through the sun or something...I smiled as I pulled Ocus close, my arm reforming, "It's alright...Mommy's here..." I stated happily as I nuzzled her, happy that she was finally not afraid or paranoid about me.

Then I remembered something...

"Oh fuck!" I shouted, looking up in time to see a reforming blob flying towards me, intent on absorbing me, I stared in shock, Ocus seeing it too, *Fuck, we don't have enough time!*

Right when I was about to toss Ocus to the side to save her the blob was blasted by a green ki blast, scattering it with a boom. We both blinked as I threw myself backwards, skidding right to Sesame's side, who joined the hug, "Family is alright, Sesame was so worried!"

As this hug persisted I looked over to see the other me staring at us...I was going to glare when I realized something, *Is she crying?*

Surely enough I could see tears forming as she stared at the family embrace, stopping her from reforming all together...I guess there was still a little me in her after all...It was like she was staring at something that she knew she couldn't have...

I bit my lower lip, gulping as I passed Ocus off to Sesame, both staring at me in confusion as I slowly made my way towards the Dark Majin, *Oh my god this is the stupidest thing i've ever done!* I thought to myself, fighting the urge to sweat as the Dark Majin stared at me emptily, blankly.

I blasted a nearby apple, somehow not entirely obliterated by everything that's been happening, with my Chocolate Ray, transforming it into a bar of chocolate and calling it to my hand, it was dark chocolate, and if this girl was a part of me then this would prove it.

"P-Pepper, be careful!" Ocus shouted from Sesame's arms as I crouched down in front of the Dark Majin...Her eyes seemed to brighten when I waved the dark chocolate in front of her face, tracking it with her eyes like she was in a trance.

She growled as she tried to rip it from my hand, in response I stepped on her arm, glaring down at her, "NO!" the Dark Majin flinched at my tone of voice, likely remembering it from what I had just done to her, which hurt...A lot...I gripped her head-tail with an iron-tight grasp as I raised her head to mine, "You are going to calm your ass down, you will stop attacking people, and you will follow the damned rules I set, got it? And then, your going to take this chocolate bar, AND YOU'LL BE FUCKING PLEASED ABOUT IT, ARE WE CLEAR MISSY!" I screamed in her face as I shook her.

The Dark Majin shivered nodding slowly before accepting the chocolate bar like a scared child, then almost immediately stuffing it in her mouth.

I panted, catching my breath and letting my voice recover as I stared my counterpart down, eventually I let go of her head-tail, "You...good?" I asked, still panting. The Dark Majin nodded, having fully reformed but still laying on her belly, "Good...Now, be a good girl and come meet your family..."

I slowly stood up, eventually the Dark Majin followed my lead, getting up with her knees before pulling herself up. She stalked over slowly, following in my footsteps, Sesame and Ocus stared at the both of us, me in confusion, her in distrust, and I don't blame them, "U-Um...P-Pepper..." Sesame started, clearly not liking the company I was leading right towards them.

I put up a hand, "Relax, she was just a little emotionally fucked..." I stated, getting behind the reluctant Majin, putting my hands on her shoulders, and pushing her towards them, "Now, say high...Er..."

She shook a little before mumbling, we all stared at her, trying to figure out what she said, eventually she decided to repeat herself...Loudly..."I SAID SALT!" she practically screamed, causing Sesame and Ocus to flinch, their eyes wide.

I blinked, an unamused expression on my face, *...Really now...*

* * *

Salt stared down at the river, an awestruck expression on her face as she stared at a creature so foreign that she was entranced...

It had the body of a beaver, the head of a duck, the hands and feet of a duck, and a long, paddle-like tail.

Her right eye twitched as she tried to figure out what this thing was, a bird, a mammal? Eventually her jaw dropped open as her thoughts kicked up, "THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" she then watched as it waddled back into the river, scared as it quickly swam away, "Aw...' she groaned in disappointment.

"Salt, don't scream at the animals!" I shouted to her from the nearby clearing, "It scares them!"

* * *

Okay, it's official, Salt is my favorite character to write so far! xD


	5. Chapter 5

I blinked, a blank expression on my face as I stared at Salt, who was staring back at me. I leaned forward a little, "Salt...You didn't answer my question..." I stated calmly, "If you named a child...What would their name be?" there seemed to be a tension in the air, Sesame and Ocus were watching from the river they were playing in. Salt's mouth opened for a split second before I blocked her mouth with my hand, giving her a stern look, "And if you fucking dare to say 'Shaker' I will beat the ever-loving shit out of you..." I warned, maintaining a straight face.

As I retracted my hand Salt's mouth sat open, she tried thinking of something to say as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of her face, causing me to raise an eyebrow. Eventually she gulped, "Shak-" she was cut off when a fist suddenly made contact with her face, denting it in before retracting to my side. She blinked as her face popped back out, "...Syrup..."

I shot her a glare, "That's what I thought!" I sighed as I rubbed the bridge of my nose, *That naming scheme's going to give me a headache...*

I was about to continue speaking when Salt's head suddenly jerked to the right, she blinked as we felt a faint amount of power in the woods...It wasn't like an animal...Salt practically threw herself to the floor as she started crawling on all fours into the bushes, I blinked and watched her with a raised eyebrow before crouch walking, following her into the woods, Sesame and Ocus blinked as they watched us vanish, Sesame shrugged with a smile as Ocus got on her back. Sesame started to fly towards them but Ocus tapped her on the side of the head, "Mommy...Stealthy!~" she stated quietly, pointing at the ground.

Sesame blinked before shrugging with a smile and following our lead, landing on her front and slivering resulting in Ocus facepalming as she rode on her mother's back.

* * *

A young man ran through the forest at his top speed, tears in his eyes and a shocked and angered expression on his face, *Dammit, that bastard's gonna find me eventually!* he hissed mentally.

This boy had short, black hair, tanned skin, and dull, grey eyes, he wore a blue, sleeveless shirt, black shorts, white socks, and black shoes. The boy was clearly distressed as he ran through the woods near his hometown, he wanted to run towards town but his pursuer was in that direction. He could hear the man yelling, armed with the machete he had brought to clear plants and such, the man was taller, had messy, black hair with red stains on it, his tanned skin also had the red stains, grey, bloodshot eyes, he was wearing a red, picnic shirt under a grey vest, blue jeans, and black hiking boots.

The man growled, "Nathaniel, get back here!" he shouted angrily.

Nathaniel didn't listen, opting to only run faster, "Like hell, you killed Mom!" he shouted back, "Just leave me alone you psychotic basta-ah!" his leg caught on a root, throwing him to the ground, he scrambled to try and get up but couldn't manage without falling back down in his panic, before he could get his act together his father had caught up and planted his boot on his back.

His father glared down at him, "Look, I tried given you a chance, but if you still chose that whore over me then your no son of mine!" the man growled as he raised his machete.

Nathaniel clinched his eyes shut, waiting for what was to come...But it didn't...He was frozen with fear, afraid to open his eyes until he heard the machete land on the ground...The weight on his back was suddenly relieved, confused, Nathaniel finally opened his eyes, which went wide open upon analyzing the scene...There were four...Aliens...Around him, dressed kind of like genies with skins of varying colors...

I growled as I held the older man up by the throat, glaring at him, "May I ask what the hell you think your doing!?" I hissed, feeling quite a lot of sympathy towards this boy considering both of us had parents that hated us, the only difference is that mine was turned into chocolate and eaten...I wasn't alone, Salt was glaring a hole through him, having the worse version of our memories of 'Dear Old Dad'...

The man kicked and struggled, trying to be free of my grip, with steam pouring from my head I threw the man at the trunk of a nearby tree so hard that there was a sickening crunch as his spine was destroyed, causing the man to scream in agony as he hit the ground. Salt, being Salt, leapt over, jumping onto the man's back, forcing another scream out of him before she forcibly flipped him onto his back and started stomping on his stomach, visibly enraged by what she knew was going on, she grinned sadistically as she created an orb of ki in her hand and started compressing it into a very small ball the size of a pea.

Ocus, feeling bad for the boy, who was seventeen, covered his eyes with her hands, fearing the worst and not wanting him to see what was about to happen. Salt forced the orb of ki into his throat before throwing him up into the sky, upon snapping her fingers the man detonated, creating an explosion the size of a large bomb in the air, disrupting the clouds.

I smirked as I walked over and patted Salt on the back, "Heh, good job Salt!" the Dark Majin blushed at the praise, scratching the back of her head while burying her face in her cloak.

Meanwhile Sesame was crouching next to Nathaniel, blinking, "You okay?~" she asked, feeling bad but at the same time being oblivious as to what exactly was going on, she just knew that the boy seemed to need some form of sympathy.

Ocus removed her hands from his wide eyes and he looked up to the sky, shaking as he saw the smoke cloud that was his detonated father, "I-I...I don't even know anymore..." he answered, trying to crawl away from the Blue Majin, who was confused, this was honestly the second time that somebody feared her.

The boy had only seen creatures like these once, back when he actually watched Dragon Ball Z, but there was no way that these things could be related to that in any way, it made no scientific sense! The boy was about to get up and run but something forced him to stay down, he looked at his right shoulder to see my foot planted down on it firmly, his gaze slowly worked it's way up to my face, which was looking down at him with a smirk, "Going somewhere?" I asked, "You do realize that your parents are both dead right, one of which is a corpse...That's not going to look very good for you back home, now will it?"

Nathaniel's eyes went wide as he realized the depth of what I was implying, sadly enough she was right, if he showed back up alone he would look suspicious, and his finger prints were on his mom and her clothes from when he tried to pull her out of the RV through the window to save her...The only proof was the mache-

Before his eyes landed on it something whizzed past his head, his eyes widened as what was once a machete was now a small, smoldering hole in the ground..."Oops, did I do that?~" I asked innocently, "Sorry, but you see...I got some other plans for you."

He shook, staring at me with confusion and fear, Salt was watching curiously, blinking from behind her hair, studying my behavior, she was also analyzing Nathaniel, being the first Human she had actually seen she was curious...Mainly because the humans in her inherited memories were without faces. Nathaniel practically threw himself to his right, "W-What do you mean, y-your not g-gonna k-kill me are you!?" He asked, scared of the White Majin, scared of me.

Sesame also seemed curious as I walked over to Nathaniel, forcing him down as I sat on his stomach, "Just relax, i'm doing you a favor." I stated as I ripped off a piece of myself, Sesame's eyes sparkled as she realized what I was thinking, "Now then, consider yourself adopted!" I stated with a smirk as I forced the piece from my body into his mouth. Nothing happened until Sesame started humming again, which was apparently what triggered the transformation.

Nathaniel convulsed as his body started changing, his skin turned a pale green...Lucky bastard...His hair slowly fell out before being replaced with tendrils similar to ours, the main difference was the large, prominent head-tail sticking out of his head in a similar manner to Buu's, his sclera turned black around his grey eyes as his tongue turned blue, his clothes slowly morphed like ours had, eventually a purple cloak formed around his neck, and yellow gloves covered his hands, his black vest was outlined yellow, just as ours had been, his puffy, purple pants stuck out among us, and his black boots were pointed at the tip.

Nathaniel stared down at his body, shocked by what had happened, I glared at him, "Dammit, he got green, the fuck couldn't I have had green!?" I asked nobody in particular.

Nathaniel glared up at me, "What did you do to me, now there's no way I can go back to my old life!" he shouted, steam venting from his head.

I snarled as I grabbed his throat, "Don't snap at me, be glad that your even still male, when this shit happened to me I became a woman, so consider yourself lucky, asshole!" I hissed, he stared at me, shocked by the revelation that I was also transformed at one point. I let go of his throat, smirking at him, "You know, you should be thankful, I just saved you from all your tragic, Human obligations, and now your one of us...Consider this payback for us having to witness that disgusting thing that was your father."

* * *

Nathan refused to change his name, he wasn't sure of what to think currently...The Majin Family had saved his life and ruined it all at the same time, he was confused, not knowing whether he should hate them or not...Presently he was sitting next to Salt and Ocus, who were sitting next to a river, Salt had been staring into it blankly, Ocus had made a fishing rod out of a stick and string that she had made by transforming a few apples.

Nathan watched the little Majin carefully, she seemed a lot more intelligent despite her age as she smiled at the river, he then looked at Salt, who was...Quiet...He honestly wasn't sure what to think about her, he was warned that she was 'probably' the most violent in the Family, but right now she seemed docile...She only seemed to blink occasionally.

Eventually both of them turned when Ocus pulled up the rod, catching a fish straight from the river, flinging it into the air and then into her hands. Ocus smiled happily before she got up and showed Nathan and Salt, "I caught one!~" she shouted excitedly.

Nathan blinked, his eyes widening by just how adorable Ocus was, he couldn't help but rub her head with a smile on his face, "Yeah you did!" he stated happily as she giggled.

Salt, feeling left out, looked back at the river, but instead of doing the logical thing of trying out the abandoned rod she instead decided to punch the ground, causing everything to shake as numerous fish and rocks were flung out of the river. Salt picked up one of the many that were now flopping around, presenting it to the others with an oblivious smile, "I caught one!..." she stated.

Both Nathan and Ocus shared a glance, blinking as their expressions turned unamused as they glanced back at her, all they got from her was a tilt of the head. Nathan sighed as he hesitantly rubbed her head, "Yes...Yes you did..." he stated, not entirely sure if she was catching the hint that they weren't amused.

Ocus sighed, "And the entire river..." she stated in annoyance.

Salt simply blinked, confused by their sudden change in mood but happy that she was being included, "YAY!" she shouted, an oblivious grin on her face, "That means I win!"

Nathan and Ocus blinked, staring at her with disbelief for possibly a whole minute before sharing a facepalm.


	6. Chapter 6

What's up my people! xD

Jk, anyway, now that i've explored everything that Xenoverse currently has i've decided to continue with Majin Magic, though this chapter's a little short...I got a surprise I am saving for later, so I can't really do too much presently, but I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless. :D

* * *

I groaned as I stared at the sky, Nathan's attempts of flight were poor at best, he kept weaving and falling, luckily for him Salt kept knocking him back into the sky, "Come on, you can do better than that!" I shouted, eager to voice my annoyance.

Nathan shot me a glare, "Hey, i'm trying!" he shouted back, "This is all your damned fault anyway!"

I sneered at him, "Come on, your STILL on about that!?" I growled, "I gave you a family that gives a shit about you, get happy dammit!"

Nathan flinched, he wasn't really frowning or smiling, but he did look like he conceded the point. Honestly he was still in shock by his transformation but his new family had treated him much better than his father had...Especially right before the end...

Salt frowned as she caught Nathan this time instead of knocking him back into the air, meanwhile Sesame and Ocus were playing somewhere nearby. I wasn't really worried about them getting into trouble or anything...But at some point the military is likely to come after us...I could keep yelling at Nathan but I figured I said more than enough.

I watched as Salt tried helping him fly better and continued to ponder exactly what we should do...The family was fine alone but wouldn't it be boring seeing the same faces over and over? Hell, i'm still not entirely sure why I changed Nathan into one of us...And all this brings me back to wondering where Sesame came from...

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, "Fucking pain in the ass..." I muttered to myself, over-thinking the details. Eventually I slammed my foot into the ground with a growl, causing the world to shake and grabbing everyone's attention, "Dammit...I need to stop thinking about this..."

Salt and Nathan came down from the air close by, Nathan had a raised eyelid, "What's wrong?"

I blinked before shaking my head, "It's nothing, I just keep thinking too much and it's bugging me." I stated, well aware of the lack of sense that statement makes given that i'm basically the mastermind of the group, "I just wanna make my family happy..." I stated with my arms crossed over my chest.

Salt blinked before lunging at me, knocking me to the ground with a hug, "I make Pepper happy!" she exclaimed with a smile as she cuddled against me.

I tried my hardest to escape the hug, my face glowing red from embarrassment, "Salt, knock it off, I already know your happy!" I shouted, "S-Stop, this is embarrassing, and glomping isn't how you make people happy with a hug!"

Salt blinked in confusion, "Glomp?"

In that moment I took advantage of her distracted mind and pushed her off of me, sending her flying into Nathan, who was shocked when he saw what was coming but quick enough to catch her, causing them both to fall to the ground.

I sat up, sighing in relief to be free to move again, I then chuckled, "So, I guess you do like being apart of my family, you did catch Salt after all." I stated.

Salt looked over her shoulder at Nathan, a blank look on her face, "Thank you..."

Nathan quickly looked away, "No problem..."

I felt the urge to laugh rising inside me, but instead I leapt up and brushed myself off, "Anyway..." I started, getting both of their attention, "Back to training slacker, if you can't fly then I won't teach you any fancy attacks."

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "Why would I want to learn anything like that?"

Both I and Salt stared at him in disbelief, "The fuck kind of guy doesn't like blowing shit up or shooting lasers from their hands!?" I practically screamed

Nathan flinched and rubbed the back of his head, "Well I mean it's cool and all but what do I really have to gain from it?"

I stared at him blankly for what felt like an hour, "Listen..." I started, stomping towards him slowly, causing him to visibly shrink under my glare, "If your gonna be a member of this family...You WILL be learning how to use ki...And you WILL be learning some flashy move...Got it?"

Nathan raised his hands defensively while Salt poked her head out of a nearby bush, "Okay! Okay, I got it!" he shouted in response.

I stopped, still twitching slightly, eventually I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled, "Good, that's what I like to hear!" Nathan sighed in relief as he sat up, "Alright, now get back in the sky, time's wasting!" I demanded.

Hesitantly, Nathan started to ascend, Salt came out of hiding and started shadowing him to catch him in case he screws up. 

* * *

"Hmm...Are you sure that Sesame had gone this way?" a voice asked in a dark room.

"Positive, dimensional tracking led me right to it!" another voice stated, "...Hmm...It seems that she's changed this world's timeline..."

"...What a plain planet, are you sure that's Earth?"


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan groaned as he got back to his feet, Salt was standing a few feet away, a blank expression on her face. Nathan shot a glance at me, who was sitting on the ridge of a nearby cliff, chuckling as I stared down at him.

"Come on Nathan, I get that your the weakest of us but you could at least put up a fight!" I shouted, *Heh...Good thing we moved this to the mountains, there's a little more space to work with with less chances of meeting up with humans...* I thought to myself, still waiting to see whether or not the military was actually coming or not.

Nathan sighed, "Any reason your so hard on me and not the others? Is this because i'm a guy and didn't become a girl like you?" he asked, not amused with the situation...He had to spar with Salt, who pretty much batted him aside with no effort.

I glared at him, "Oi, i'm happy with my life, i'm not a shitty human anymore so I hardly give a damn about the gender change." I stated, "I'm so hard on you because your not pulling your weight."

Nathan stared at me in disbelief, "Pulling my own weight? What's that supposed to mean, everyone's always goofing off!" he shot back, confused by that response.

I glared at him, "I'm sayin' that because your power level's lower than mine after I turned and you've done nothing to get stronger!" I shouted back at him, "What are you gonna do if the military comes after us!?"

Nathan flinched, "...You don't really intend to kill anyone if that happens, do you?" he asked, in shock from the direction this conversation was going.

Everything went silent for a moment as I glared down at him, "If they intend to hurt my family...Then i'll make sure there's nothing left to send back to their own..." I responded, sending a shiver down Nathan's spine, "I'll eradicate anyone that dare raise a hand against them...Whether they are a real threat or not..."

The silence was heavy as Nathan stared at me in disbelief, I can't say that I blame him, what I said was pretty dark after all...I was about to get them to continue when I felt something...

I blinked as I looked up and towards the forest, "The fuck was that?"

Nathan blinked in confusion as Salt jumped to his side, curious, "What's wrong Pepper?" he asked, trying to figure it out.

My expression changed to a glare as I thought it over, "Someone's hiding their power levels...Two of them..." I stated, getting to my feet, "And the bastards are near Sesame and Ocus!"

Nathan jumped, "What!? How do you know that?"

I growled as I kicked off, tearing the cliff in two with a jump as I flew towards the woods, Salt blinked before gaining a serious expression, she quickly grabbed Nathan by the wrist before taking off, "Salt help!" she exclaimed.

Nathan stared in shock as his arm was practically torn off, "Thanks!" he shouted sarcastically. 

* * *

Sesame blinked in confusion at the two beings in front of her, Ocus hid behind her but peeked out so she could see what was going on.

Sesame turned to face them with a blank expression as her head tilted, "Who are you?" she asked dryly.

The first being was a slim humanoid, almost reptilian in nature, he had a bright, red body with black armor that almost looked like it was apart of his body, his red eyes analyzed the surroundings, he had purple gem-like protrusions that grew from his head, the center of his chest, his shoulders, forearms, and hips, his feet had only three toes, and his long tail swung around behind him. He was a member of Frieza's Race, he seemed slightly shorter than the average human male, but he also didn't look...Well...Stuck up...

The second was a female, she looked human but the monkey tail clearly gave it away that she wasn't...While we're on the topic of her tail, there was some kind of device clenching into it's base...Anyway, she had slightly tanned skin with an athletic build, her black eyes stared at the little Majin, fixated on Ocus, her long, messy, black hair rivaled Raditz, she wore Saiyan armor, it was mainly black but that part that's usually colored was a dark green, black straps ran up and down her arms and legs, her knee-high boots were in a similar design to the generic Saiyan uniform, her gloves were fingerless, her forearms were plated with an almost shinobi-like armor, and her tail had black fur instead of the stereotypical brown.

The Saiyan blinked, "...Cute..." she whispered, a light blush growing on her face.

The other person finished looking around and looked at Sesame, "Hmm...So your Sesame right?" he started, "I'm sorry, but we're gonna need you to come with us."

Sesame frowned, "Sorry, Sesame can't do that weirdo."

The Frieza clan member flinched, his eyes widening, "W-Weirdo, but I haven't done anything yet." he stated, confused.

The Saiyan chuckled, "Heh, well to be fair, you really are kinda weird Snow." she stated, teasing her teammate.

Snow looked at his Saiyan partner with a frown, "What's that supposed to mean, i'm not the one with a fluff-covered pillow, Garla!"

Garla's face brightened and she jumped, "You little...You swore you would keep quiet about that!" she shouted at him, "At least I don't go fishing with my tail!"

Snow flinched, "W-What are you talking about, I never-!"

The two began to argue among each other as Sesame and Ocus stared in confusion, looking between the two. Ocus raised one of her eyelids, "Mommy, do you know these people?"

Sesame blinked, "No...These people look weird, except the girl, she looks like the weirdos that live here." she stated.

Garla and Snow seemed to break up their argument, but before they could get back to talking their eyes both widened as they leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding the figure that crashed into the ground they were once standing on, before long Salt and Nathan landed next to Sesame and Ocus.

The smoke cleared to reveal me, and needless to say I was glaring at the two, "I knew there was someone around..." I hissed, "Who are you pricks, and what's the big idea!?"

They watched as Salt ran to my side and joined with a glare of her own, Garla smirked and got into a fighting stance, Snow on the other hand waved his hands defensively, "W-Wait! We don't have to fight!" he shouted.

Garla looked over at him for a moment, "You goofed up again, first you said only Sesame was here but now we got four more Majin."

I blinked, a little confused, but then I connected some dots in my head that made steam erupt from my body, "You pricks are with Opero, aren't you!?" I shouted.

Snow flinched, "O-Opero?! No, you have it all wrong!" he shouted, still trying to avoid a fight, "Just calm down and we'll explain, we shouldn't fight, especially here!"

I hesitantly backed off, the steam stopped as my temper lowered, "Then get to explaining before I get pissed off..."

Nathan blinked as he stared at me, *She really is protective...But it looks like she's not as crazy as I thought...* he thought with a smile.

Garla groaned as she got out of her fighting stance, "Man...Do we gotta do this the boring way?"

Snow puffed out one of his cheeks before nudging her with his elbow, "Don't be stupid, if we got into a fight this world's timeline could change even more!" he stated in annoyance.

My eyes widened with this statement, "W-Wait!" I shouted, grabbing both of their attention, "Your both Time Patrollers, right?" I asked, earning a shocked expression from the both of them.

Garla had actually reeled backwards, "W-What!? How do you know about that!?" she asked, her eyes wide open.

Sesame stared blankly, "Time...Patroller?...What that?~" she asked, her head tilting.

Snow sighed in relief, a smile o his face, "Don't worry, we'll explain..." he was apparently happy that I knew this, he realized this was a chance to avoid fighting, "Alright...We are with a group called the 'Time Patrollers', we make sure the timeline of the world stays relatively the same..." he started, "We were told by the Supreme Kai of Time to come and find Sesame, a Majin that should only exist in a Parallel World, but we found you here o Earth due to a wormhole that opened in her world." he explained.

I blinked, "Wait...Your not going to take her back are you?" I asked, feeling a sense of dread in my stomach.

Snow quickly raised his hands, "N-No! Of course not, this Sesame is different from the others!" he stated, giving me a sense of relief, "We just came to take her back to Toki Toki City, but..." he looked the rest of us over, "She's not the only one, you all don't belong here, so don't worry, we have no intent on separating you."

I wasn't sure what to think...I mean...Both me and Nathan were born here...But it did make sense, the Majin race shouldn't exist on this Earth...

Ocus blinked, "Um..." she started, grabbing our attention, "I don't know why...But I think we should go with them..."

I blinked, thinking it over, "It'd be better than eventually dealing with armed forces..." I stated, looking towards Nathan.

Nathan blinked, clearly the less willing to leave Earth, "...I guess...I don't really have a choice." he stated with a shrug before looking at Sesame.

Sesame blinked before smiling, "Where Pepper goes, Sesame goes!~" she exclaimed, picking up Ocus and holding her in a hug.

Finally all eyes turned to Salt, she blinked, "Salt love family..." she started, "ME GOING TOO!" she shouted.

While Garla recoiled from the sudden outburst Snow smiled, *...They are like a big family...* he thought, *Something tells me that Toki Toki City is about to get a little more interesting.*


End file.
